It is customary to store a stringed musical instrument when not in use in such a way as to protect its sound box, neck and tuning head from damage due to something being dropped on it or something bumping into it. The slightest crack in the sound box, which is normally made of thin sheets of wood, will totally destroy the musical sound that it is expected to produce, and the slightest bump on a tuning key may cause the tuning pin to loosen its attached string so that retuning the instrument becomes necessary.
Small instruments, such as a violin, are normally stored in its carrying case while not in use, and very large instruments, such as a bass violin, which is sometimes plucked rather than played with a bow, are normally stored up right in a stand. But there is no convenient way to store stringed instruments of intermediate sizes, such as guitars, including electronic guitars, except in their carrying case. Since such instruments are quite large, as compared to a violin (or fiddle), it is customary not to store the instrument in a case except for carrying, and sometimes not even then.
An object of this invention is to provide a way to store a stringed instrument of intermediate size having a large sound box (or the equivalent in an electronic guitar) that is substantially flat-backed and has a long neck for strings stretched across an opening in the sound box (or the equivalent in an electronic guitar) to tuning pins in a head at the end of the neck.